1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child support apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child strollers can be used to conveniently transport babies and children for outdoor activities. Typical design needs for a child stroller may include a frame structure that can be conveniently and safely operated for folding and unfolding, have a compact size in a folded state, and can be adaptable to different configurations of use.
Child strollers available on the market may also have a seat that can be detachably installed and/or converted to different configurations for receiving a child in a sitting position or a sleeping position. During use, the seat needs to provide a comfortable environment for a child. However, the conventional seat construction using a fabric stretched and attached to the frame structure may not be sufficient to satisfy this need.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can provide a comfortable environment for receiving a child during use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.